Be My Soldier
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: She didn't want some preppy pixie's leftover's, she didn't want a weak man who hid from what he truly was. If he was going to be with her forever, he had to unleash the beast within him and become the thing she knew he was - A soldier. She wasn't going to settle for anything less...AU..Dark-ish Jasper (i hate the twilight version of him, too preppy and good)
1. Preface

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of recognisable nature. I only own the plot and original characters. (trust me if I owned the Twilight Series it would have been completely different)**

 **ALSO QUICK NOTE – This story is mostly AU (Alternate Universe) so if something seems off then it's a good chance it's made up. Like the location in this chapter. I just created it in my mind but don't worry it all works together. So before any of you bitch at me, I already warned you.**

 **Also my characters may swear a lot. Just another little warning so you all don't chew my ass out.**

* * *

The air was crisp with threatening rain, the forest floor cold and crisp. Leaves brushing against clothing and twigs that were previously scattered carelessly along the floor snapping are the only noise permeating the air as three men move through the foliage, their steps brisk and determined, their black clothes allowing them to mould into the shadows almost seamlessly sparing their pale faces and eyes as red as blood.

The three men break through the treeline and stop as their eyes land on their destination; a large house hidden within the woods. The house was large tan coloured building, with one side completely covered in windows. A large back porch covered the entirety of the back end of the house perfectly. A hot tub was hidden away in one corner whilst a large wooden table and a variety of chairs covered the remaining wooden surface minus a lone path leading from the back door to the steps that led to the forest floor, the wood of the path being slightly discoloured due to constant foot traffic.

Through the windows the men can see into various rooms but before they can take stock of what they see two more men approach from within the house stopping mere metres from the top of their stairs, their own blood red eyes pinned on the three strangers. The two men were similar but at the same time completely different. They were both tall, with large broad backs and enough muscles to rival the strongest bodybuilder but whilst one was blonde haired the other was brunette; Whilst the blonde had a straight jaw and baby features, the brunette had a heart shaped face, a permanent sneer hitching his lips which aged him by ten years.

The blonde was as pale as pure driven snow whilst the brunette had remnants of his previous Italian colouring in his features. The two men were dressed casually; heavy black work foots encasing their feet whilst tight jeans clung to their powerful legs. Covering their chests were long sleeved jumpers with low collars, the blonde wearing one of dark blue colouring whilst the brunette wears one of black. Though they were different features wise, they were the same, brothers for all intent and purposes and as they stood atop of the stairs, eyes locked on the figures below that fact was all too obvious. Their joint purpose was to get rid of the men who had come too close to their home.

The middle of the three men steps forward, his eyes darting between the formidable pair of bodyguards at the top of the stairs cautiously, reaching up he lowers the hood of his dark jacket to reveal ginger hair and a young teenage face. Taking an unneeded gulp of air he starts to talk.

"My name is Cole, this is Craydon and Marcus" he says pointing between himself and his two companions with each name announced "We were told we could find safe haven here"

His two companions remove their hoods to show identical faces and hair colouring, each feature on the two men's faces being a mirror like reflection of the man next to him. They were scared, their eyes shone with fear as they look everywhere but at the two imposing men, they were only hoping they'd live through this meeting.

"Who told you that" the brunette drawls his voice venomous as he stares the youngster down

"A…a…nomad" Cole manages to spit out, his whole body shacking in fear

He knew he was out of sorts, the men above him were older and stronger, he could sense it and taste it in the volatile air that was shifting around the five men. He knew he had to play things safe or he wouldn't see another sunrise.

"We…we met him whilst wandering the Canadian mountains" Cole says, his voice timid "He told us to head this way if we wanted safe haven"

"He said he heard it off someone else" one of the twins, Craydon adds

The two men at the top of the stairs just stare at the three men below, their eyes and posture stoic as they think over what has just been said. The air shifts as a small lithe woman slips out the backdoor and between the two men.

She was the smallest one there, dressed in a long jumper style dress with a cowl neck and a large leather belt synching in her waist, leggings adorned her legs and black leather cowboy boots were on her feet. A black cowboy hair was situated on her head tilted down low to cover her face masking her face in shadows and hiding it from view, her raven coloured hair was blowing behind her in the light breeze.

"What is the nomad's name?" the brunette male asks, not bothered by the appearance of the female and the way she situated herself in front of him and his partner.

"He…he didn't leave us a name"

"Liar" the female drawls, a southern twang lacing her words

"Look lady…" Marcus starts but stops at a growl from the blonde haired male

"Jax" the woman chastises

The growling seizes but a thick tension coats the air as the three youngsters stare up at the two men and women, the sense of danger filtering into every one of their sense. This woman may be small but she was more dangerous, more so then the two men sentry at her back.

"What was the nomad called?" the woman croons like a lullaby

"James" the three youngsters shout at once, each compelled to speak as though someone had entranced them with a magic spell

They watch as a cruel smirk lifts the corners of the woman's mouth, flashes of straight edged teeth causing each of them to shiver. The woman lifts up her hand and pushes back her cowboy hat showing her face, as her eyes, an unearthly grey colour, land on the three men an involuntary gasp leaves their lips as they all drop down into a kneeling position, their heads bowed in a submissive posture.

"Southern Vixen we did not know it was you" Cole speaks "Please forgive us"

The woman smirks at the name she hadn't heard in years, the name she earned thanks to her reputation. A reputation filled with blood, violence and death. It was also a name she had wished she could hide away in the past but it wasn't, so instead she revelled in it, used the fear that the name brought to allow her and her companions to leave out in peace in their woodland hideaway.

Peacefully, well until now.

"Was a redheaded female with him?" she enquires

"Yes ma'am" Craydon nods "As well as a dark skinned man by the name of Laurent"

"So that's where he fucking got to" Jax drawls sardonically

"I wondered which coven he had wormed his way into" the brunette smirks joining in "Should've fucking killed him when you had the chance ma'am"

"Rodrigo, we cannot dwell on the past. Send word out, I want the three of them. Dead or alive I do not mind but if dead is what people choose, I want their bastard heads as proof"

"Yes ma'am" Rodrigo nods and turns walking back inside the house leaving only Jax and the woman outside.

"What are we going to do with the three stooges?" Jax questions his head bowed slightly

"Kill them"

A look of pure unabashed glee crosses Jax's face as he nods and then shoots towards the three children, the screams they let loose shake a few birds loose from the trees, the animals flying high into the air trying to get away from the predators below. The woman watches as Jax tears apart the three children, their age and speed no match for Jax's nor his training. Soon the show is over and Jax walks back over and stands on the porch beside the woman, their eyes trained on the pile of limbs at their feet.

"Burn them"

The woman turns and walks back inside the house, her feet light as she crosses the hardwood floor towards the stairs, taking two at a time she vaults up them and wanders across the landing towards her office, her previous location before going outside. Pushing open the solid wood door she walks across the carpet, and drops into her large swivel chair located behind a large oak desk. Glancing around the room she sighs, if she was able to have headaches she knows one would be pounding out an annoying rhythm against her temple.

Her office wasn't much, just a medium sized room, decorated in rich browns and warm reds. An assortment of leather couches and chairs gathered around a large open log fire. Bookcases cover the wall to the left of the door books weighing down every one of the oak shelves, their titles ranging from history to fiction, each one read and cared for with delicate hands. It wasn't much but it was hers, the one room she could disappear too and people would leave her alone giving her a fake sense of privacy, it was hard to be private given what they are but to her it didn't matter, it was privacy of sorts and it worked.

A sharp rasp comes to the oak door and she looks up as Rodrigo pokes his head in and quietly asks permission to enter. Waving out her hand the tall man walks in and drops onto his favourite leather couch near the fire throwing one leg over the other and sets down his cell phone next to his leg.

"So…"

"Word is out" he starts "New should start filtering in by the end of the week as to their location"

"Have you put the others on alert?"

"Yes" Rodrigo nods "Everyone knows"

"What would I do without you" she drawls before chuckling

"God knows" he smirks, his red eyes lighting up with glee "But im curious to find out"

"I'll kill you within a week"

Even though the threat was fake, he knew it was true.

"Anyway, I came in here to tell you some other news"

"Good or bad" she questions noticing the indifference painting Rodrigo's face

"Depends" he sighs "Some vampires are moving to town. The old plantation house on the other side of town is the house their moving in too"

She nods, she knew the building, had wanted to buy it at one point but in the end didn't. the inside reminded her too much of her birth place and those were memories that had to stay hidden, they were best hidden.

"They're also bringing a human if my source is reliable enough"

A large growl reverberates in her chest as she hears the words, what were those vampires thinking, bringing a fucking human with them. No coven was to have a human within it's ranks, It was forbidden.

"Find out everything you can about the coven" she growls "I want fucking detailed information"

"Got it"

"Is Trevor and May back yet?"

"No" Rodrigo replies shaking his head "Two more days"

She may have been the official coven leader behind closed doors but Trevor and May were the public face, the ones who pretended to run the coven whilst she plotted and devised in the background, free to hide and plan.

"Call Trevor and tell him to get home quicker, I want everyone here for when those fuckers arrive. If they sense us in the area no doubt they'll come pay a fucking visit"

Rodrigo nods and stands from the seat and heads towards the door, before exiting he turns and looks over at the female one more time.

"Charlie"

"Yeah" she asks

"They also happen to be animal drinkers"

"Fan-Fucking-tastic, just what I needed to hear"

Rodrigo smiles guiltily before exiting the room closing the door silently behind him. If there was one thing she hated in this world more than vampires using humans as pets it was vampires who ran from their nature and pretended to be something they weren't. She knew if they were animal drinkers then they were just that, holding on to a single thread of humanity that they refused to let go of.

They weren't human, they all stopped being human the moment their eyes opened as vampires and their throat swallowed that first drop of blood. They didn't age; they didn't change so why pretend.

Another thing she hated about veggie vamps was the drama that seemed to follow them like a dark cloud, it was something that made her cold heart clench at the prospects of it filtering into the small town called Scarlotville she had called home for nearly thirty years.

"Looks like my forever just got a whole lot more interesting" she whispers into the silence

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **So not a long chapter but it's only the beginning so let me know what you think so far.**

 **And a major thanks to my friend Danielle who made the banner, yes the woman doesn't have grey eyes but we can pretend can't we.**

 **Anyway please let me know what you think. It would mean a lot.**


	2. First Meeting

Charlie was wondering just what she had done to piss the universe off this time. First it had decided to be exceptionally sunny for the next two weeks making it almost impossible to hunt, mostly due to the length of the days and people had the biggest tendency of heading indoors the moment darkness started to creep along the horizon. Not to mention missing people during a sunny period was a lot harder to explain then those that went missing during the darker weather, storms were fun for covering up her hunts.

Secondly the folder in her hand detailing her new neighbours was a big pile of fucking shit. It only detailed three members of the coven and considering she had seen them move into town three days ago, she knew there was a lot fucking more than three. She had hung out in the treeline kissing the edge of their property and watched as they moved boxes from a large van into the old plantation house. The coven consisted of two blonde males and a blonde haired female, two brunette females and a brunette haired male, a bronze haired male and then the human female that fell over a total of nine times in the thirty minutes Charlie stood watching them. She wished she had taken more stock of their looks but realised a time would be coming soon to do that; instead she tried to gauge if they were a threat or not and whether or not she had to end them.

Heaving a heavy sigh she shuffles in her leather wing backed chair, the rustle of her jeans against her black cowboy boots bringing her back from inside her thoughts. Adjusting the material of her black long sleeved turtle neck jumper that had decided to wrap around her body in a suffocating cocoon due to her movements, she glances back down at the file in her hands.

She was grateful for the information albeit limited; it showed her just who might be a threat. One of the brunette females was a clairvoyant and could see the future based on decisions whilst the bronze haired male could read minds, Charlie wasn't too sure if their abilities would work on her, the Volturi's didn't, but she wasn't going to take any chances and had taken to acting impulsively in regards to the coven and had also called upon her old training to clear her mind from her thoughts. The other member it detailed was the leader; he was apparently nearing four hundred years old and in his whole existence had not once taken a drop of human blood. She was stuck between applauding him and shaking him silly, especially when it further detailed the fact that he was a doctor.

 _Vegetarian vampires are so fucking weird._

The only downside of the information was it didn't include a single name or form of identification for the seven vampires and human girl that made up the coven. It was infuriating Charlie to no end, normally when she wanted information she got pages and pages full detailing shit from when they were human to every town they've lived in since they were born as a vampire, but this coven, she knew practically fuck all.

She was contemplating contacting her old friend Demetri but she wasn't in the mood for that awkward conversation or the questions the tracker was no doubt going to ask. He had a knack for giving Charlie a metaphorical headache which led to her sometimes questioning how she kept sleeping with him whenever they ran in to each other. He hated her, she didn't particularly like him but they always ended up naked, covered in blood and fucking like animals. It confused the hell out of her.

"Charlie" a soft voice calls from downstairs "They're coming up the driveway"

Pushing the chair back from the desk Charlie stands and grabbing her leather jacket from its resting position on one of the couches and her aviator sunglasses she heads out the office and down the winding staircase, she meets the rest of her coven at the bottom and assesses them quickly.

Trevor and May were the perfect mated couple, he was dark skinned, dark hair and a dark sense of humour that sometimes bordered macabre whereas May was just like her name suggested, light and airy, she was short with light blonde hair and pale skin. Her attitude was one that could light up yours even on your darkest day.

Jax and Rodrigo were stood to either side of the mated couple, their arms crossed securely over their chests. They had a serious look on their face as they listen to the cars coming up the driveway steadily. Charlie knew if things went straight to shitville, the brothers would deal with the problem easy enough and all it would take is one simple command to slip past her cupid bow lips.

The other member of the coven that was present was Layla, the youngest in both human years and vampire years. Turned at the meagre age of sixteen by a nomad and left to fend for herself, Jax had found her whilst wandering through the forest on his way home from a hunt. The minute his eyes landed on her thrashing form on the forest floor, he was instantly reminded of the daughter he had when he was human. He brought her to the coven and the little shit hadn't left since. For all intents and purposes Jax was her father, no one could tell her any different.

The whole coven protected her, sometimes swaddling her in a security blanket due to the fact she didn't look sixteen, you could seat her in a room full of twelve year olds and she would fit in perfectly well without anyone questioning a thing. They only reason they knew she was indeed sixteen was Rodrigo's skills at finding out shit, he had found out her information which meant the Volturi wasn't kicking down their door for breaking the age rule.

Turning to the front door she gauges where the new neighbours are on the driveway and deeming them still far enough not to hear she begins to talk to her coven quickly and quietly.

"Trevor, May you two meet them at the door, wait until they pull up near the front door at least. The rest of you in the living room, look lively as though we weren't anticipating their arrival. It will make them feel at ease" flicking her unearthly grey eyes between them all gauging their reactions. "Also remember, keep your thoughts somewhat clear, not enough to raise suspicions but enough to keep the mind reader from finding out shit we don't want him to know"

As she finishes speaking everyone breaks off to do as she asks, Trevor and May stand out of sight in the foyer waiting to greet them, making sure nothing seems out of place she wanders into the living room. Her eyes flit around the tan and dark wood room, the white leather couches now home to the two brothers, their attention on the PlayStation they had fired up. The dark wood coffee table between them housing an assortment of magazines and newspapers whilst the bookcase across the back wall held a selection of books and knick knacks, the shelves not full giving a windowed look to the dining room just off from the living room.

Glancing in the fireplace she notices a roaring fire just finding its legs, the heat washing the room in a heated calm, the orange and red glow from the flames reflected on the black carpet. Glancing towards the back of the house and against the large wall of windows Charlie notices Layla at the computer, her fingers flying over the keys at rapid speed on what Charlie assumes is the latest degree she had decided to acquire online. The kid loved the act of getting the degrees but hated school.

Charlie couldn't blame her, she had heard rumours that some vegetarian vampires liked to go back to school and shit, basically do the things a human would do. So for a laugh she tried it, yeah she lasted two hours before she booked it out the prison building and refused to ever go back. The humans could keep that to themselves.

As she hears gravel crunch under car wheels she slips the leather jacket over her arms and the aviator glasses on her eyes. She didn't need to wear the glasses but it wouldn't do well for the new to town vampires to spot her eyes, most people knew who she was the minute they spotted her eyes. She wanted to keep that tit-bit of information under wraps for now and only use it if necessary in the future.

Walking over to the side door and slipping outside onto the porch she leans against the wooden railing she pulls her pack of Marlboro red cigarettes from her pocket and lights on up using an old zippo lighter that was almost as old as she was. She didn't need the nicotine, it didn't do anything to her body like it would if she was human but she liked the comfort it brought, those faint human memories lingering on her senses with every drag.

Also it helped to have some human tendencies; it stopped the new coven from wondering how old she was. As the saying goes, the older you grow in vampire years the more your human tendencies slip away like dust in a windstorm.

As the idle chatter of Trevor and May filters to her ears met with unknown voices she picks up a little, her eyes cataloguing from behind her dark shades as the new coven comes into view. She takes note of names as Trevor and May introduces all them individually, Charlie offering a simple nod at the mention of her own name. Once their introductions are done, she watches as one of the blondes introduces himself as Carlisle Cullen. With each name Charlie looks over them, committing their looks to memory for future use.

Carlisle was someone who looked straight out of a Hollywood movie, his blonde hair and gentle features as well as lithe masculine body were works of art. Almost like he was Zeus' younger brother, much hotter younger brother, Charlie could see why people liked him as their doctor, she would too if she was human and needed someone to infatuate over. His gentle features put you at ease the moment you looked at him, almost lulling you into a false sense of security. She doubted he had ever really seen any combat, his nature too soft to survive that harsh reality.

His mate Esme was the epitome of a motherly figure. She was no doubt the eldest of all the adults in human years and was around 5'6 tall with a slender heart shaped face and long caramel brown hair that hung around her head like a halo. Her face showed nothing but compassion as he gaze swept over her family every few moments as though checking they were all in one piece. She was also the one who looked more human than the others, whilst they were all in physical peak with slender bodies and just the right amount of muscle she was more rounded and soft per se.

One member of the Cullen family who wouldn't look out of place standing next to Jax and Rodrigo was Emmett; standing at 6'5 he was burly with wide shoulders and powerful legs and arms. He had black curly hair and dimples in both cheeks that gave him a sense of innocence not often seen in grown men. As that was what he was, there was no denying that he was one of the oldest amongst the supposed children, she ranged his age at around 19-20 years of age.

His mate Rosalie was someone Charlie didn't trust too much, she just gave off an edge that rubbed her the wrong way. Other than that she was highly beautiful, standing at around 5'9 and statuesque with a perfectly proportioned body and curves in all the right places and blonde hair that hung down her back in gentle waves. If it wasn't for the sour milk look on her face she would have been the most beautiful person in the entire room, as it stood she wasn't.

Little Alice was like a pixie ballerina dancer. Standing at 4'10, her features reminded Charlie of a child. She was small and lithe her body a source of all heartbreak of all ballerinas, which was funny considering as she walked in the room Charlie, was reminded of dancing. She seemed to almost skip across the air, her feet touching the floor so gently they almost looked as though they didn't connect.

Edward was someone who Charlie immediately recognized as someone who hated what they were. The crinkle to his eyes as he took in the human blood drinkers around him showed the torment running through his mind as his own affliction. Charlie was half tempted to ask if a stick was shoved up his ass and if he needed any help removing it – violently.

He was young in age and Charlie guessed his age at turning at around 17-18, he had bronze coloured hair that contradicted his pale skin like some messed up Adonis. He stood at 6'2, half a shoulder smaller than Jax and Rodrigo but unlike them he was lithe in appearance, some muscles but not as many. His facial features were rather strong given his young age, perfect and angular, high cheekbones blending in to a strong jawline and full lips.

Charlie could almost see why the human was attracted to him – almost.

The human girl Bella was the one Charlie was most interested in, she was sandwiched between Edward and Alice and looked as though she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her at any moment. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful but Charlie guessed to most she would be considered pretty. She had a very pale complexion that wasn't out of place amongst the vampires surrounding her, dark brown hair that hung down her back in slight waves and curtained and heart shaped face that sported a wide forehead and slim jawline. Her eyes were rather large and widely spaced considering her facial features and the brown orbs gave of a sort of doe look. Her lips were too full for her face and were tainted a glorious pink. Charlie allows the briefest of smirks cross her face as she watches the human girl nibble on her lip like a hamster as all the vampires look at her questionable, especially Layla.

Looking at the human Charlie wondered what it was with vampires that made them court humans, as no way in fucking hell were they mates. If your mate was human you had some an impulse to turn them vampire that you were bordering on killing them in your need. Yet as she stood there watching she realised it was missing and in its place was a thin veil of love and possessive need.

Someone else who caught Charlie's attention was the silent blonde male called Jasper. He was tall and lean, his body standing straight as though he was once a soldier in a past life and had yet to drop the actions that came with it. His honey blonde hair hung in gentle waves to his colour and his strong jaw and soft cheekbones gave him an almost angelic killer tilt to his features.

On any other day Charlie would have been bowing to him submissively, the scars littering his body from vampire bites calling out to her like a twisted game of dot the dot but due to his subdued vegetarian vampire nature she finds herself staring back at him stubbornly, the flare of fear that filtered into her bones being replaced with disgust.

How could a vampire who fought through so much allow himself to be tamed like a god damn puppy? What vampire who survived the worst conditions would allow themselves to be dressed in cashmere slacks, loafers, and a blue button up shirt with a cashmere jumper over the top like some fucked up preppy model.

 ** _A fucking cashmere jumper for fuck sake_**

As she continues to stare, her grey eyes' flitting over his scars from behind the sanctuary of her dark shades he turns his head towards hers and the instantaneous reaction in her chest has her choking on fresh air. The flare of life to her nerve endings making her knees buckle beneath her, her hand slamming down onto the old wooden railing harshly causing the beam to shred and wooden splinters to rain down around her like confetti.

She knew that it was that was causing her this pain, she had heard about it from others around her and witnessed it on the day Trevor and May first met. It was the mating bond, two souls connecting through sight and intertwining to forever be linked no matter the distance or the consequences. She would do anything for him and him for her.

But standing their looking at him she didn't want the vampire in front of her, she wanted the vampire that lay dormant in the very recesses of his brain, the darkened corner he was made to store it away in just to fit in with the family around him.

She wanted the soldier.

Tuning back in to the conversation to notice no one but Jasper had seen her reaction, his body standing even stiffer where he stood behind Alice, his hands clasped behind his back, she takes stock of what is being said. The information could be something that proves valuable in the future.

"May I ask why Bella here is still human?" May inquires gently, her words soothing and open. No threat present

"She is experiencing all of life as a human before she turns" Edward supplies and Charlie notices the human chit flinch as he speaks for her

 _Interesting_

"Like what?" Layla asks joining in on the conversation

"Like college and marriage"

"Why doesn't she just do college online, I do and now have thirteen degrees in different subjects?"

"Yes but things are different for you and her. You are a vampire whereas she is human" Edward growls out and Jax sits a little stiffer on the couch at the impending threat to his daughter.

Watching the interaction as May asks more about the human Charlie checks her ability is firmly in place before walking back inside the building and dropping down gently onto the arm of the chair Trevor was seated in.

"You okay now" Trevor asks gently laying a hand down on her thigh

Normally the pair wouldn't do this but they had to keep up pretences that she was an adopted daughter and not the actual coven leader. She knew her thoughts were protected and so far the others hadn't given away anything they should. Edward seemed like the type who would call you out on something he read in your mind.

How she knew he was the mind reader she didn't know, it must have been the way he carried himself.

"Do any of you have abilities?" Layla asks with the air of childish curiosity "It's just the only one in our family that does is Aunt Charlie"

Leave it to the child to ask the big questions, her curiosity unparalleled and insatiable. At her words Charlie notes a few of them stiffen either from the question or the knowledge that she had ability.

"Why don't we leave that topic of conversation for another day" Charlie questions, her southern twang softening the harshness of the initial question.

"No…its okay really" Carlisle questions "it's just no one asks that forward nowadays"

"I have the ability to see the future but it's limited" Alice comments immediately jumping on the bandwagon, her preppy personality making Charlie want to murder someone, or a few someone's.

"Limited how" Layla asks animated, her blood red eyes swimming with glee at her question being answered and new knowledge being shared for her to eat up.

"It changes a lot as what I see is only built on what decisions someone makes. And sometimes I can only see visions pertaining to my family or someone connected to my family"

"What about us?" Charlie asks, one brow lifting slowly behind the metal frame of her sunglasses

"I don't see you guys?" Alice murmurs a slight pout lifting the corner of her lips "Well I do, I see the others but it's all blurry but I don't see you at all Charlie"

"I can't read her mind either" Edward grumbles "to me it's the same as Bella's and yet everyone else's is like reading a book"

Charlie tries to hide the smirk at the little bit of information that was just given, making sure to file it away in case she needed it late. She lowers her training but keeps her ability in place to see if it makes a difference but watching as the frown deepens on Edward's face she knew she was safe, the mind reader and the seer couldn't see her, which meant she could operate under the radar rather easily.

"Jasper can you read her emotions?" Carlisle asks turning to the stoic blonde who had yet to take his eyes of Charlie's form

"No" he replies sternly as though he had to force the words past his lips "I don't feel anything from her"

She liked the current turn of events, not only did she gain knowledge into the three gifted members of the Cullen clan but she learnt she was immune to them all.

"I'm just a shield" she shrugs hoping to placate their harsh looks

She wasn't she was much, much more than a bog standard shield but she wasn't going to share that news, that was her ace in the hole. After all the Volturi had been hoping to hire her for the better part of fifty years and Aro didn't surround himself with worthless talent, he surrounded himself with the best of the best.

And Charlie was just that. Not like she was floating her own boat or anything.

She sits and listens as the other vampires' converse, no more personal information being given just a rundown of what Scarlotville can offer and also where Esme would find the things she needs to redecorate the plantation house they called home. Charlie only just hid her smirk as they asked about where the local high school was and also what they could expect from the students.

In her head she repeats the same mantra she spoke earlier.

 _Vegetarian vampires are fucking weird._

Soon the Cullen's leave and as they listen to the cars drive down the gravel driveway the atmosphere within the house changes. Trevor and May move towards one of the couches as Jax and Rodrigo turn off the PlayStation and Layla walks over dropping into her father's lap, their whole attention turned on their actual coven leader as Charlie sits in the chair Trevor evacuated, her Aviators now sitting on the arm of the white leather chair, the arms of her jacket and jumper pushed up to bunch around the crease of her elbow.

"Thoughts"

"I don't trust them" Trevor replies, his head bowed slightly "The way they guarded the human was a lot more than the fact we are human blood drinkers. And did you notice the way she didn't speak and kept shivering anytime someone answered for her"

"Rod, get me everything you can on the human. If you have to go deep, go deep"

"Got it" he nods, his hands twitching at his sides

"What about their abilities?" Layla asks timidly "I don't like the fact they can read us so easily"

"Me either" Charlie replies with a sigh "But for now, just keep up the mascaraed and leave all major thoughts to me. Until I can figure a way around their abilities for all of you it can only be me working under the radar"

They all nod and Charlie waves her hand excusing them, she hears the pitter patter of their feet as they leave the room minus one person, looking up from her lap she sees May hanging near the door, her head bowed and posture submissive.

"Yes May"

"The blonde, Jasper…" she starts "He's your mate isn't he"

"That Abercrombie knock off isn't my mate" she growls her chest reverberating with the dark sound

May scuttles from the room quickly and Charlie stands up harshly and speeds through the still open door and runs across the Greenland, her destination the nearest town that has a drunk in it. Someone who could help her quench this thirst building in her chest for her mate, she no longer cared about the weather, she was **hungry**.

She knew he was with the pixie, she had seen the way they had walked in together and no matter how much Charlie hated it, she and Jasper could not ignore the mate bond, they would give in to it. It was inevitable but she would not settle for a timid mate that would most likely cringe away from some of the things she has to do, someone who would rather wear his torment like a badge of honour in place of the scars that showed he had survived.

There was a beast lurking deep within him and if he was meant to be her forever, she wanted that beast to come out and play. She wanted the darkest parts of him, the parts that would work wonders with the darkest parts of her.

She had a beast and she knew with the two of them, they would be unstoppable. Yeah he might need training on how to live with his beast in the driving seat as well, she did but once that had passed.

No one would best them; no one would win in a fight.

But how was she supposed to get the mate she required and needed to come out and play?

* * *

Your thoughts would be highly appreciated.


	3. Hidden Demons

Dropping the latest body onto her man built pyre Charlie wipes at her chin ridding herself of the blood that head leaked out in her anger. Taking note of the bodies she lets a harsh sigh slip past her lips, it had been years since she had taken more than two lives to feed her hunger yet in a fit of anger she had drained the life from fifteen. The people were assortment of ages, races and types. Some female, some male and funnily enough one of them happened to be a doctor no doubt at the local hospital if his scrubs were anything to go by.

Reaching into her pocket she grabs her Zippo and sparks it up before grabbing the stick laying at her side in which she had covered in her venom a few moments previous, lighting the stick and watching as the fire mixes with her venom causing an uncontrollable fire she throws it towards the pyre. She watches the fire for a moment, the faces of her victims becoming nothing more than a ghost In the wind before she turns on her booted foot and heads further into the forest.

She walks slowly waiting for the last ebbs of her anger to bleed from her body, her boots crunching sticks and leaves under her feet and her jeans rubbing against the leather of her boots giving off a tangible rhythm as she moves. Voices filter into her mind and she looks up to notice she has walked to the Old Plantation house. Her uncovered eyes filter over the people outside, once again taking stock for threats.

Jasper and Emmett were busy with what looked to be an old piano, their bodies moving in sync to get the equipment within the confines of the house without damage. Esme was overlooking the project with a critical eye as well as watching Alice and Rosalie move drapes and sheets in. Charlie found it funny that they would have a lot more stuff than she saw in the first moving van for a family that did nothing but move every five years, she knew it was a pain to move stuff all the time which was why she never did. All her houses were stocked with the equipment they needed so all they needed to do was move themselves and they were good to go.

She couldn't see Carlisle, Edward or Bella but she assumed they were safely inside sorting things out from that angle, Bella no doubt being swaddled and kept from anything that could cause her harm. She still wondered what she was to the vampires, Charlie had the impression that Edward thought Bella was his mate but there was no way of knowing when the potential mate is a human. It was all done through the eyes.

Charlie had heard a rumour once about a pack of werewolves called the Quileute's and how they mated through sight as well and she thought it was impossible. How could you look upon someone and know they were your mate it was just not possible, well she had thought that up till today. Now she wasn't so sure what she believed anymore.

All she did know was that Fate really hated her; why else would it decide that her mate was a weak speck of a man who followed everyone's rules without question. Why else would they decide to give her a vegetarian vampire of all things for a mate?

She guessed it was repercussions for all that she has done in her life so far.

But either still it fucking sucked, Charlie refused to have the weak man as her mate. With who she was and what she portrayed she needed a mate who would stand at her side, who would fight with her with nothing more than a single word warning and would help her control everything. The man, thing, she was mated with at the moment wouldn't be able to handle that.

But she could see that the other part of him could, would relish in the prospect of a fight and control. Though she doubted he would hand over control easily to her but she was enjoying the prospect of a challenge, she loved challenges.

Firstly she had to get the other side to come out and play.

Shaking her head in disgust at the sight before her she turns and takes off in a run back to her house appearing there a few moments later, as she slows to a walk she notices Rodriguez on the porch waiting for her. Two manila folders grasped in his large hands, she throws him a nod and walks past him into the house and up to her office, his heavy footfalls following behind her. Once inside the confines of her private room she takes off her leather jacket throwing it over the back of a chair before stripping off the turtle neck shirt leaving her in nothing but a small vest.

"What you got?" she asks Rod as she drops into her leather wing back chair and throws her legs up on top of her large oak desk.

"The human is from a small town in Washington known as Forks. Nineteen years old, no criminal record"

"Parents"

"The father who lived in Forks is dead, still looking into the reason as to how and her mother lives in Florida"

"How did she meet the Cullen's?" Charlie asks bored

"Apparently they lived in Forks to and went to the high school she did"

"Course they did" she drawls "And no doubt entranced her making her believe she was Fuckward's soul mate"

"I'm still looking but it seems that way" Rod agrees

"Anything else"

"Not on the human" Rodriquez smirks "But a very interesting fact regarding the blond, Jasper"

"And" she drawls only mildly interested

"His real name is Major Jasper Whitlock"

Charlie's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline as Rodriquez's words filter into her brain. She knew the name well and of the terror the man caused and the fights he won single handed. Not to mention the multitude of new-born's he trained to kill under the ruthless command of Maria. She used the word knew very lightly, the man had terrorised her new-born years until she rose up and become just as strong and ruthless though the two had never met.

So she had been right, there was a dark side hidden under the layers of cashmere. Not just a dark side but a demon spawned from hell itself.

"Interesting" she smirks, her grey eyes alight with intrigue as she turns them on Rodriquez

"I'm still looking into how he became a veggie vampire and associated with the Cullen's but it seems as though it had something to do with the pixie"

"Yeah she gives off that fucking allure"

"I've got feelers out in lower Texas and hopefully someone knows something, I said some bullshit like we heard he survived the wars and wanted to know where he was. Threat level and all that fucking shit"

"Clever" Charlie nods "Let me know what you find"

"Got it boss" Rod nods standing up, before he reaches the door he looks back at her "Layla has also tapped their phones and computers, if they dig into us she'll know and we can stop them from finding out too much"

"Clever girl" Charlie smirks

"We taught the munchkin well"

"Good" Charlie sighs "I might fucking need her in this game of chess"

Rodriquez due to his many years of following Charlie's commands just nods and heads from the room without questioning her motives. He had no reason to doubt them as she had let them down in the past and always made sure they were safe.

Charlie sighs from her seat at the desk and thinks over the information she had just been fed. If the human was young then there wasn't really much they were going to find out but the death of her father and the circumstances that had her in the south were ones that had Charlie intrigued.

Why didn't she go to live with her mother in Florida, why did she follow vampires to Scarlotville instead? They were questions that Charlie wanted answers to as well as the ones regarding why the human wasn't allowed to speak and the vampires had to answer for her.

The other interesting thing was Jasper and the demon in which he was hiding. What made him give up the demon and live his life as a cashmere puppet? But most importantly how was she going to get that demon to come out and play.

Standing from her chair she walks out of her office and along the hallway to her bedroom, pushing open the white oak door she looks around the room she hardly spends time in. the walls were painted a soft lavender and cream, a large four posted bed was situated against the back wall, the covers being cream and a darker purple to contrast the walls. Against the wall to her left stood the old dresser that had been hers as a young woman and she had managed to save. The only small link she had to her human life and it wasn't so much for her but her mother.

On the wall to her right was two doors on either ends of the wall with a large TV mounted to the walls in the middle, underneath it sitting on a large black stand is a DVD player and Playstation. Both doors lead to her wardrobe and bathroom separately. Along the large windowed wall in front of her were two cream leather chairs and a small oak table in the middle.

The whole room was too light for Charlie's tastes but the look on May's face after she had decorated was one Charlie couldn't turn down no matter how hard she tried. So instead Charlie left it and sucked it up, she didn't spend much time in here so it wasn't like she had to see the room constantly which was okay with her, her office was decorated just how she liked it and that was all that mattered.

Walking past it all she head into her bathroom and starts the shower; wanting nothing more than to wipe off the remnants of her hunt and to think more on what her next plans were going to be.

#-#

As she finishes running the brush through her long black hair a knock comes to the door, calling at whoever it is to come in she turns to see May in the doorway, a pensive look on her face.

"The Cullen's are here"

Charlie's eyes widen at the news and nods ushering May back out the room, glancing in the mirror at her attire she nods stating it was enough. She was wearing black skinny jeans with her trademark cowboy boots and on top was a long shirt that at one point belonged to Jax which covered what it needed too. As she walks from the room she collects her cowboy hat placing it on her head quite low down to hide her eyes.

Before heading downstairs she inhales deeply allowing all the smells to infiltrate her senses, she can smell the human as well as the other Cullen's but it's one scent that sends her nerves alight, sandalwood, honey and cigarettes. As scent she just knows deep in her bones belongs to Jasper. Heading down the stairs slowly she heads into the front room and walks straight over to Trevor.

As he spots her attire he pulls her into his arms playing the card that the scent of the human was bothering her, it was the safest option. Trevor turns her so she can just see the Cullen's from under the brim of her hat. She notices them gather closer to the human and realizes that her plan worked. They wouldn't question her eyes being hidden if they thought she was a hungry human drinker.

The game was getting boring but it was not time to reveal who she really was, she needed to get her hooks into Jasper and start the process of awakening the Major. It was going to be a slow and steady ride but it couldn't be clouded by her past as no doubt Jasper would know it and at a push Carlisle.

"Are you okay Charlie" Carlisle asks calmly to which she just nods

"She hasn't fed yet" Trevor soothes

Carlisle nods and Trevor leads Charlie over to the sofa and places her between Jax and Rod, they act like concerned brothers and each lay a hand on her legs. She curls into Rod in a way that still hides her eyes but gives her the perfect opportunity to watch the Cullen's.

"As you were saying Carlisle" Trevor asks reinstating the previous conversation.

"Yes, I was just curious as to where you guys feed?" the blonde asks

"Out of town" May replies "We like it here and don't want to leave due to missing bodies"

Carlisle nods "All I want is for our family's to coexist in a peaceful manner"

Charlie has to restrain the snort which comes out as a huff of air, Jasper notes it and raises his eyebrow slightly before returning his facial features to the painful stoicness that was accustom.

She tunes out as the two men begin to speak tactics to which the two families can follow as to not step on each others toes, Charlie knew it would go out the window quite quickly. The veggie vamps had probably never seen a coven this large filled with Human blood drinks so their curiosity would win out and they'd be tempted to come calling and find out more about the vampires in which they shared a town.

Well everyone but the human, Charlie looks at her long and hard as the vampire's converse to see her twitching in her seat, her eyes doting around the room as though looking for the nearest exit and the fastest way in which to run. She reminded Charlie of a bird locked in a gilded cage, yearning for freedom that was being held over her head by an invisible force; in this instance the force wasn't so invisible it had a name and that name was Edward.

After a few moments Charlie shoots up and runs from the house, staying in character of a vampire who wanted to eat the human. In reality she just wanted to escape the presence of Jasper. Her body yearned for him but nothing but disgust filtered into her veins at the sight of him.

Don't get her wrong he was a beautiful man, his blonde hair and looks made him seem like some cowboy version of Adonis but knowing who he really was to the man seated in that room made her want to cry and scream.

"Charlie"

Her whole body freezes at the voice that washes over her like a wave, turning on her feet slightly she turns to face the owner only for a gasp to leave her lips at the proximity between her and the person who spoke.

* * *

Sorry its short, I'll make the next one longer.

If you caught the little hint I kind of gave away how old Charlie is and what era it was that she became a vampire.

What do you think about that?

Your reviews mean a lot so please keep them coming and I promise ill update faster next time.


	4. Mysteries

From under the brim of her cowboy hat she can see the concerned face of Edward staring down at her, his height giving him an advantage that with two quick thoughts Charlie has figured out how to eliminate – she didn't mean to but her old training was as ingrained into her as the venom that ran through her veins.

"Edward" she replies tightly inclining her head in a small nod

"I wanted to apologize"

"For?" she questions scrunching her face up in curiosity

As she stares at the man before her she wonders whether or not she should take up drama classes at the local university, it seemed all she was doing was acting around these guys. Acting like her fucking life depended on in and she guessed in a way it did but not almost as much as her covens did. She couldn't afford to fuck things up so she had to carry on acting – at least until she knew all the weaknesses to exploit.

"We didn't ring ahead to say we were coming and if we knew, that well you hadn't" he stops hating to say the words knowing what they were associated with and what life she took to sustain herself, Charlie found it all rather amusing and wondered if the man had ever tasted the ambrosia that was human blood

"I know Edward, you wouldn't have brought Bella over" she replies lowly "it's okay, normally I can handle myself but I…I guess her scent was too much"

Great she is even pretending to stutter now

Edward nods and she takes the moment to watch him, his feet shuffling and his face showcasing a thousand and one emotions as he thinks over his next words to say. She wondered what he was hiding, why he took it upon himself to come apologise to her for bringing the human over when he could have easily had Carlisle do it, or passed it on to Trevor. Why did he have to come outside and do it himself?

"I'm just…I can still smell Bella" she says uncomfortably ending the subject

Turning around quickly she takes off into the woods her booted feet leaving no indents as she almost fly's over the forest floor. Once in deep enough she stops and climbs up a tree sitting on a rather large branch near the top.

She wasn't hungry, her last hunt had enabled her to go a few days but she needed to digest the new information – and she had to keep the ruse up.

The Cullen's were defiantly hiding something – and it was to do with the human. The way she acted in the house as though she would flee at any moment had nothing to do with the human drinkers in the room but everything to do with the vegetarian ones sitting around her. She was a meek lamb through into a lion's playpen and expected to survive and Charlie could see the time limit on her lifespan ending very quickly but it wasn't going to end in immortality but instead with a six foot grave.

Charlie honestly didn't know why she gave a shit about the human – why she cared if she was just a pet and wanted to escape and why she wanted to find out the riddle surrounding the human.

But one thing was for sure a storm was coming and the Cullen's had landed Charlie and her coven smack bang in the middle of it.

#-#

It had been two days since Charlie had last laid her eyes on the Cullen's and she was still no closer to figuring out the mystery surrounding them and it was pissing her fucking off. She wanted to know what they were hiding so she could decide whether she would stay and buy some popcorn for the shit storm that was going to happen or grab her coven and fucking run.

A harsh growl leaves her lips and she pushes the file away from her and leans back in her chair training her eyes forward as her mind whirls, the thoughts too quick and fleeting to note as she shuffles through everything trying to find a solution for all the problems in front of her. First the one regarding the awakening of her true mate – the one hidden inside the fake Abercrombie shell and the other one being the human and her involvement with the Cullen's.

She hated not having all the information on a potential enemy, hated that they had blind spots that she didn't know about and had no way of knowing about unless they slipped up. Something she doubted, their façade was too polished, too rehearsed for it to fall.

"Come in" she calls as she hears footsteps come to a stop outside of her door, the scent permeating the air letting her know it was Trevor

He steps into the room shutting the door quietly behind him and with a tentative smile thrown in Charlie's direction walks over to the leather couch dropping down, his head tipped back on the back and his legs crossed at the ankles – the perfect example of peace.

"You okay Trev?" she questions

"Shit's coming isn't it?" he replies glancing at her briefly before resting his head back on the couch

The one person everyone but Charlie doubted was Trevor – he was old and had seen enough shit to know what something bad was going to happen. Charlie hadn't asked him about his past and he hadn't her but she knew he had seen just about as much as she had which was why when he had asked to join her coven she didn't say anything.

Since then he had been happy to portray the faux leader and be the sensible head when Charlie needed someone to help her deal with shit. Not to mention his macabre sense of humor matched her thoughts perfectly giving them something else in common that helped.

"What's a mating bond like?" Charlie questions instead ignoring his previous words, not wanting to hear about it just yet

"It's a pain in the ass" Trevor laughs humourlessly "But it can sometimes be the best thing to happen to you"

"Awesome"

"It's not a love at first sight thing, yeah it activates when you look in the eyes of your intended mate but that's it. It's more of a nudge in the right direction making you see that the person its nudging you towards is your perfect equal, the soft to your deadly, the calm to your wild"

"Can it be ignored?"

"Not really" Trevor sighs "Your body will desire its equal and your mind will subconsciously flash to them wondering if they are happy, do they need anything, is there someone you need to kill and not to mention the jealousy is a fucking killer but it isn't activated completely until two mates mark"

"Mark?"

"Bite each other C"

At those words violent shudders rattle its way down her body, she didn't like the sound of that. Who would willingly mark someone for life just to lay a claim? Like seriously, the only thing that could completely mar a vampire's skin was that of a vampire bite.

"I know it sounds bad" Trevor laughs "But honestly it's the only way to keep vampires off your mate. If you've noticed no male will go near May because she bares my mark and the benefits that come with it, those benefits being the subtle undertones of my scent lingering around her that puts males off by letting them know she is taken"

Charlie nods now seeing the benefits of the mark but can't help the disgust that slithers down her veins at the prospect of marking Jasper, no she wouldn't mark Jasper, she would mark the Major. She wasn't going to settle for anything less, defiantly not Alice's pet.

"So no instant love"

"No, it doesn't work like that. As I said it is just a nudge in the right direction and its up to the two mates to fall in love and coexist peacefully. I've known mated pairs take decades to actually get to the point where they complete the mating bond, others have gone decades hating who their intended mate is" he chuckles "Reminds me of you"

"Is there any way you can know a human is you're mate" she asks figuratively ignoring Trevor's last statement

"No" Trevor replies "The only thing you know about a human is they are your singer but not mates"

"But singers can become mates can't they?" she asks her forehead creasing in confusion

"No" Trevor replies surely "They only hold an interest for us whilst they have blood in their veins, the moment you turn them they are nothing but another vampire. Nothing more, nothing less"

Charlie nods thinking over the new information – she wondered if Bella was Edward's singer, it would explain the goddess worship, the way he was keeping her human and making sure she was living all life had to offer but it didn't explain whilst she was still alive.

Most vampires killed their singers as the temptation was too much, Charlie knew this for herself as so far she had found three singers and killed each one, their blood fuelling her in a way no other humans could.

"What are you doing about the human" Trevor asks changing the subject

"Why would I be doing something about the human?"

"Because I know you C, you are like a dog with a bone when it comes to the mystery surrounding her. I haven't seen Rod in two days and I know he's out on a mission for you concerning the human"

"I just want to know what is up with her following vampires to this shit hole of a town so soon after her father died"

"That is a bit suspicious" Trevor agrees "But maybe she loves Edward and that's why she did it"

"If Edward knows how to love I'll eat animals for a month"

The two of them stare at each other before dissolving into a loud round of laughter; the both of them knowing Charlie's threat had no backbone. No one in the coven would dream of touching animal blood, they didn't relish in the idea of learning how to live with an unstable thirst that came with feeding off something that wasn't their natural diet. It was unheard of unless you were the Cullen's and the Denali's.

Char stands from her chair, grabs her cowboy hat and heads towards the door Trevor following behind her, the two descend the stairs in silence and once at the bottom Trevor walks off in search of May and Charlie continues on towards the backyard where she can hear Jax and someone, probably Layla sparring outside. Stepping onto the back porch she's met with the sight of Layla pining Jax to the floor, his pretty boy face pushed deep into the mud and the youngster laughing with glee.

"Let him up Lay" Charlie smiles

The youngster looks up and nods before untangling herself from her father, he shoots up and wipes the mud off his face using the sleeve of his long sleeved black shirt, said shirt as well as his jeans were torn in places revealing his pale skin underneath. It looked as though Layla had finally mastered the fighting Charlie and Jax had been trying to teach her since she joined the coven.

"You cheated" Jax growls glaring at his daughter

"No I didn't" she laughs "You're just slow in your old age"

"Am not" he gasps in mockery laying a hand on his chest

Charlie just chuckles at their antics and walks past them before taking off at a run, she needed to get away, she needed to think and the house wasn't the place to do it. Her feet carry her towards her destination and soon she breaks out into the clearing.

It was surrounded by trees on three sides giving it the illusion on privacy, on the side that was cut into mountain ridge was a large waterfall and behind that was a cave. At the bottom of the waterfall was a large pool that was extremely deep, Charlie guessed three people her size standing on each other's shoulders would still be unable to break the surface. The water in the pool was warm and Charlie had swum in it plenty of times, the water heating her ice cold skin in a way that hadn't been possible since she was human.

Walking over she drops down into one of the three big rocks situated at the edge of the pool and slipping off her cowboy boots she dunks her feet into the water, grateful that if anyone came across her then her long dress and black cardigan was covering her skin.

She allows the tranquillity of the area to seem into her stone body, the silence clearing her mind and allowing her to breathe in peace, tilting her head up to the sun she closes her eyes basking in the heat she no longer feels knowing her immortal skin was lighting up the area like a god damn disco ball but she'd been here enough times to know that no one would find her and if they did then she had free dinner, simple as that.

Unconsciously her mind drifts to the memories of her human life that she retained through the change; she could remember the house they grew up in on the outskirts of Houston, Texas. She could remember her papa tending to the horses during the day and the coming into the house and sweeping her up into a large hug before doing the same to her mama, she could remember the laughter of her younger siblings as they ran through the halls chasing each other.

She'd been softer then, always had her manners and made sure she looked beautiful. her skin tainted by the sun rays from her activities in the garden and the long walks through town she used to take with her younger siblings, her eyes trailing over men but never staring, her mind filled with thoughts she'd never put into actions. Her maidenhood was in one piece as she awaited the man who would court her then work up the courage to ask her papa for her hand but that never came.

Instead one night she had woken up to noises in the house, crashes and bangs accompanied by her mother's screams. Rushing from her room she rushed to the foyer where three men were stood, their clothes soaked in what she could only guess was blood. She tried to run, tried to make her feet move in the direction she could hear her younger brother shout but they wouldn't move, she couldn't move. Turning to look at the men she gasps to see them no longer stood there, the location they were in previous vacant.

She couldn't remember much after that, only the feel of her eighteen year old body being crushed against a stone cold pillar as teeth pierced the flesh between her neck and shoulder. And then after that she can remember intense hell, her whole body feeling as though it had been pumped full of fire, every nerve ending on fire and she knew she was dying.

Her eyes reopened three days later to an immense hunger filtering through her body and a burn in her throat that didn't seem to go away no matter how much she swallowed. Though she soon learnt that her death wasn't dead, instead it was the new world she had just woken up in.

Shaking her head to remove the darkening thoughts she stands up and begins to run back to the house, halfway there the sounds of movement to the east breaks her out of her run and she stops listening closely. Her forehead creases in confusion as she tries to understand the sound, deciding to investigate herself she takes off running coming to a stop outside of a small clearing.

Inside the clearing was three of the Cullen's, all of them with blonde hair shinning in the sun telling her who they were though she couldn't see their faces – Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie. Charlie makes sure her hat is tipped just right and leans against the tree next to her watching as they take down the elk grazing in the field, a false sense of calm trying and failing to invade her senses and she wonders if it's Jaspers gift.

She was disgusted whilst watching them, the way they fed on the animals as though they were starving, substituting the ambrosia that was human blood for the foul smelling tofu version. Charlie really didn't understand vegetarian vampires and how they could put themselves through this hell just to mingle around humans, on human blood if you fed often enough you could go around humans no problem, Charlie did on a regular basis and rather enjoyed their company, it was one of the reasons she changed her targets to criminals and lowlifes, those who deserved to die. Her favourites were rapists and child molesters, to see their faces as she ended their lives was sweet justice and she often caught herself wondering how many victim's lives she had just saved.

Sometimes the world didn't need a hero it needed a monster.

Carlisle finishes feeding first and stands wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before moving away from the body of the elk, he stiffens for a few moments before turns towards where Charlie is stood and smiles gently.

"Hello Charlie"

His greeting causes the other two blondes to look up from their hunt, Jasper's face impassive whereas Rosalie's wears a scowl. Charlie refrains from growling and glaring back at the Barbie and instead turns her focus back to Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle, I am sorry for intruding but I heard your…hunting and my curiosity got the better of me"

There was no need to tell them she had initially thought they were a threat.

"It's fine"

He steps forward and holds his hand out in a formal handshake, Charlie returns it and nods to Jasper and Rosalie – though only Rosalie returns the gesture instead Jasper just stares making her feel rather uncomfortable.

"This may seem weird?" Charlie asks biting her lip in preparation for her drama performance "But does that actually taste nice"

She'd decided that if the opportunity presented itself then she was going to play along with the ruse that she was highly interested in the vegetarian lifestyle in hopes that it would gain her the covens trust and she could figure more out about this group of secretive vampires.

Mostly about the human and how the hell the tamed Major happened to be a part of it.

And it looked as though the opportunity had presented itself nicely.

"Why don't you come to the house with us and I can explain it to you?" Carlisle asks gently "Unless you have something else you need to do today?"

"Erm…" she throws a quick glance over her shoulder for performance sake and then Charlie nods "Sure. I'm curious as to how you all live on that blood"

Carlisle steps forward and holds out his arm for her in a pure gentleman fashion, she chuckles slightly and interlocks their arms before Carlisle steers her in the direction of their house, their feet moving quickly. She can feel more than see Jasper behind her and it wasn't unpleasant, it was a knowing feeling assurance that he was near.

Trevor was right and there was none of that instant love, she still rather hated him but the nudge was their hammering down on her chest and brain to know the stoic vampire behind her but it wasn't time, she still wasn't sure how to break him out of his shell and stop him being Alice's pet.

If it took years then she was willing to wait – this was a fight she was determined to win just as she had won every other one in her life.

* * *

I'm tempted to give Bella a backbone as well – mould her into my type of character and maybe give her a mate that gives a shit.

What do you think?

Thoughts on this chapter as I didn't really like it and would love to hear your feedback. It spurs me on to make every chapter better than the last one.


End file.
